Forbidden Love
by AliciaJune
Summary: What happens when your true love is the only person to save your life? Kei'lah is a siren and keeps alive by killing boys.. but when the other boys souls dont work and she has to use someone she loves soul will she do it?


Forbidden Love...

I was running away from something before i stop for breath. The bushes beside me begin to rustle causing me to turn around, my peculiar violet eyes widened. "Who..who's there?" I would say this my voice wavering slightly. I would walk backwards here, slamming my back against a tree trunk here causing me to gasp slightly. The thing responsible for the rustling would step out of the tree here and stand into the light to reveal itself as a.. man? The person would chuckle here as my eyes register him. About 6ft with jet black hair that falls into his eyes which are a startling green. Putting my hand infront of me i would shake my head. "Who are you?" I would say quietly, Before he could answer i was brought back to the present. Great.. another unfinished dream. My eyes would open sleepily as i look around the room, the furniture being slightly old fashioned as i was staying in a hotel. I would sit up in bed before swinging my legs over the side, hoisting myself up to the mirror. I guess i am beautiful, I would smirk slightly here as i look at myself. Well.. stunning. Long blonde hair that falls in waves down to my waist, peculiar violet eyes which framing them is ivy tattoos. The tattoos spread around my delicate face, they continue on my shoulders and hands.. plenty more places as well. My figure is slim, and my ears.. well they are pointy elf ones. Wait. I know what you are thinking. She obviously isn't human.. and you are right! I am a siren.. yes.. a siren who seduces men to kill them. I have certain abilities, well 'gifts' that let me do things like shapeshift.. and i can control elements. I would place my hand on my hip here as i turn around to look at the neat pile of clothes on the desk. You see.. i am going to school today.. to.. 'learn' and to obviously use it as a disguise to kill some boys of course. Walking towards the pile i would carefully rifle through them, finding a gorgeous knee height dress which is a pale peach colour. Undressing quickly i would pull the dress onto me and put on some black ballet pumps as i walk to the mirror again. My image would ripple slightly as i shapeshift, still looking like me but without the elf ears and tattoos.

Grabbing a bag i would sling it over my shoulder before chucking random stuff like my Iphone 4 that i bought and makeup bag etc. I would run out of the room here locking it behind me as i speed walk to my ride. My ride would be a volkswagen beatle, being a pale blue colour with pink and blue interior inside. Opening the door i would slide into the drivers seat and sigh, putting the key into the ignition i would turn it, making the engine come to life as i drive out of the parking lot. The car would move calmly as i make my way to the school. About 10 minutes later i would pull up into the schools parking lot, then switching off the engine as i grab my bag, opening the door. I would put my hand above my eyes here as the sun shines in my eye's. Frowning i would rifle through my bag, getting my shades as i put them on, walking to the building, my hips moving slowly from side to side. I would glance around here, noticing that i was already getting stares from the guys, this making me smirk as i flip my hair over my shoulder. I would see my locker here and walk up to it, doing the combination. As i was opening the locker door i would feel a tap on my shoulder, frowning i would turn around, taking off my shades. I would widen my peculiar violet eyes slightly then smile as i look at the handsome boy infront of me. He would be about 6ft tall with curly blonde hair, blue eyes and a cocky badboy smile. "Hey there" His voice would be deep. I would look him up and down here before i smile "Hey.." i would reply here. He would look me up and down here, his smile widening before he said something "I'm Carson, I see you are new huh?" I would flick my hair out of my eyes, him being able to see my violet eyes, causing him to gasp slightly. "I'm Kei'lah and yeah i'm new.." I am irish so.. His reaction to my name wasnt a suprise. "Uhh.. your eyes.. Um are they your real colour?" He would sound quite nervous here. "Yeah, unique arent i?" I would smile flirtly and lean closer to him. "Yah you are definately unique. Look.. if you have no one to sit with at lunch which i doubt you wont" He would flick his hand towards all of the boys staring at me, "You can always sit with me and my crew" He would then smile kindly towards me. I would smile again here, placing a hand on my hip, well.. this is going to be fun. "Sure, would be a.. pleasure" I would say this here, looking him up and down whilst i say pleasure. "Great! We mostly eat outside near the blossom tree so we are easy to find. I have to get to class so i will see ya later!" He would seem to wave here, giving me another look over as he walks to the class. I would then smile, pushing my hair over my shoulder as i walk to my first class.


End file.
